Where Fairies Dance with the Stars
by CarolineCatharsis
Summary: Set in Earth-Land where magic isn't a known factor of life, its use is only practiced by, well, fairies. Lucy is a changeling child not knowing of her ability to use magic or her background, until the day she meets Natsu and he shows her what it means to embrace magic. First time for writing a whole story, NaLu ship in later chapters, thanks for reading! Other ships too
1. Chapter 1

**Author note: Hello everyone! Welcome to my first "long" fan fiction. I am hoping to actually make a plot line with character development and events that occur in a comprehensive manor :D wish me luck! I am super nervous about this haha. Well here we go, thank you for reading.**

**Summary: Set in Earth-Land where magic isn't a known factor of life, its use is only practiced by, well, fairies. Lucy is a changeling child not knowing of her ability to use magic or her background, until the day she meets Natsu and he shows her what it means to embrace magic.**

* * *

><p>She walked down the worn dirt path that twisted between the ancient gnarled trunks of old oak trees. The wind kicked up and rustled the amber and russet painted leaves; a few broke off on the chilly breeze and began their decent to the ground. Her breath curled in the brisk air, tendrils of wispy smoke escaped from her mouth as she tried to tame her blond locks that rebelled against the knit hat on her head. It was late November, surprisingly leaves still stubbornly clung to the branches of the trees. The sun was just dipping below the horizon and it cast the sky in to glamourous hues of deep purple, orange, and creamy pink.<p>

She clutched the books she had just borrowed from the library closer to her chest and quickened her steps. It wasn't fear of being alone in the woods that bothered her; quite to the contrary she loved the woods that circled her home town, but rather the cold that bothered her. She looked up to the inky black sky high above her head and managed to glimpse a few little specks of light between the branches. Smiling to herself she slowed as she stepped into an empty paved court. House boundaries lined the little street that they had cut into the woods, no street lamps were around yet, so she could stare up at the night sky without any hindrance. The stars shone back at the young girl, twinkling faintly and reflecting into her eyes. Her smile was almost as brilliant as their light. The moon shyly peaked its bright head over the horizon behind her just as the sky was darkening enough to see pale ribbons of galaxies and clusters of stars. Looking at the night sky always took her breath away.

A shiver broke the reverie. She turned her face away from the heavens and continued on her path home.

Magnolia was a busy populated city, Lucy's house resided just on the northern outskirts in a quaint part of town. The local ferryman would greet her every morning as she went about her errands, the land lady would stick her head out of the bottom floor of the house to nag her for payment about once a month or so. Everyone was relatively sociable, considering that most people had lived in that part of town for generations. Lucy was only a bit new to town, she rented the top floor of the land lady's house. Paying a pretty penny to have a cute living space right by the inlet took a toll on Ms. Heartfilia's wallet, so she had to earn a wage at a local pub house. She had moved to town about two years ago, leaving home from her… unpleasant father at the age of six-teen, she now thought herself fairly capable earning a modest living, being out on her own.

She climbed the wooden stairs to her apartment, the wind nipping at her exposed hand as she unlocked the door and clambered through.

"Whew, I am home at last!" She called to no one in particular. She immediately dropped her bag of food on the floor and toted her library books to her kitchen table. Sprawling her findings across the flat surface she smiled to herself. There on the table sat a couple books on novel writing, Lucy had been working on a story for the past few weeks, only to hit writers block. The prospect to find new inspiration made her excited!

She retrieved the food she had set on the floor and sat herself down at the table, flipping one of the books open. The quietness of her apartment weighted on her mind. She shifted in her chair uneasily, feeling alone.

"Come one Lucey! You have been living alone for ever, don't let a bit of quiet get you nervous." She jumped in her seat as she heard a thump outside the house. "Gah! I can't take this." She reached for her phone when there came a banging at her door. Hair and nerves frazzled, Lucy shuffled over to the door, peeking through the shades suspicious of her nightly visitor. She pulled the door open to show a short girl with bright blue hair.

"Levy! Come in!" Lucy held the door open for her good friend.

"Thanks! The power is out at my house so I brought over some wine and snacks, mind if I spend the night, haha?" Levy asked as she kicked off her shoes by the door, also letting her bag slide off her arm.

"Not at all, I was just getting creeped out all by myself." Lucy sat at her table. Levy walked over with two glasses and popped open the bottle of red wine.

Levy smiles behind her glass, eyeing the books on the table. After her sip she asks, "How goes the writing?"

Lucy visibly deflates, "Ugh, I have been at a block forever. And I really need something to help me pay rent, other than just working at the pub. A good book deal would be amazing." She twists a pencil between her fingers as she smashes her cheek into her palm.

"May I?" Levy holds out her hand for Lucy's work. She knows if there is anyone she would want to edit and give her suggestions, it would be her best friend. Lucy hands over her rough copy. She then takes a good swig of wine as she prepares to spend the night reviewing her work.

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. I hope you enjoyed, let me know what you all think of it. I tried to end on a place that wouldn't be too exciting hopefully I can find somewhere to go from here. It was just Levy and Lucy this chapter! I might try to introduce Natsu next chapter. I will say I am a fan of a capable Lucy figure, so if I get farther into writing this I am sorry if I end up making her too badass and out of character. I will try not to! Also if you have ever read the book Tithe by Holly Black this is kind of a similar idea, but she isn't the first author to write about changeling fairy children so I will not say this is all based off of her work. Once again thanks for reading, I do not own any of the characters, obviously! See you all soon :P<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note: And here we are again. I hope to make this chapter a bit longer than the last one, also I will jump the rating up when I think it will be necessary, hope you all don't mind. Fun fact, Gray is with an 'a' not an 'e' I have now changed all of this. And without further ado ~ **

**Disclaimer: I assume these are necessary? Even though it is a FAN fiction website, whatevs, Hiro Mashima owns all characters!**

An alarm clock blared a horrible cacophony of sounds at the mound of blankets on the bed. Lucy's fist came smashing down on the offending noise producing chunk of plastic, effectively silencing it. She sat up, her blankets pooling in her lap as her blond hair stuck up in a messy birds nest from behind her head. A sneeze escaped her mouth, it had gotten terribly cold in the week since Levy spent the night drinking and reviewing her novel in progress. In fact, frost decorated the bottom of her bedroom windows. Shivering at the thought of getting out of bed, Lucy stubbornly pulled the blankets back over her head, glaring at the nothingness and being irritated by the cold.

The alarm chirped back to life and with an annoyed grunt she switched the sound off and made a frantic dash for the shower.

Once ready she locked the door to her apartment, and jogged down the stairs. The pub she worked at was just a few blocks away from her house. Today she had to work the late afternoon shift from two to nine. Had she not been such a bed bug she probably could have had a productive morning, but instead she had simply lazed about enjoying the warmth of her blankets. She checked in to work, smiling at her boss who merely grunted in her direction. Levy walked her way with a smile.

"Whats up with the boss?" Lucy asked casting a weary glance in his direction.

Levy rolled her eyes, "The new girl called out sick for hosting at tonight's music gig, so we are short a bar girl. You wanna volunteer and make his life easier?"

"Was that Lisanna? She seemed reliable did something come up?" Lucy asked.

"Something about her sister not feeling well, I think. Boss is just angry she did it last minute, but you have to do what you have to do, I guess." Levy shrugged. She filled glasses with ice and water and turned away from Lucy shouting over her shoulder, "You would really do us a favor if you volunteered to stay, plus I'll be here!" She grinned as she left the back of the pub and went out on the main floor.

Lucy sighed. Guessing she could take one for the team she went back to the boss to volunteer staying late. The local pub worked as a restaurant from lunch until dinner Tuesday through Friday. Friday night through Sunday night, the manager tried to bring in live music to draw in the bar crowd and get more young people to come in and dine. It seemed to work fairly effectively, however still on some weekdays it was pretty dead. Lucy walked out on to the floor, for a Saturday afternoon it was dead as nails, just a few elderly couples sat along the edges of the floor, talking quietly amongst one another. Levy through a log on the nice fireplace that sat on the far wall from the bar. The stage area was directly left of the bar, and the entrance on the opposite side of the building. It was a roomy enough hall, even the ceilings were tall enough to build a second floor, or balcony areas, if the customers ever got to a large enough number.

"Who is coming in tonight?" Lucy asked Levy as she walked back to the bar, washing her hands.

"I am not really sure." The Bluette pouted slightly, "I think it is some indy, folk band type. Nothing too exciting, we will probably get more coffee drinkers than alcohol. That means they leave earlier though, so maybe we wont have to stay too late tonight."

"Yeah it is supposed to be fairly cold tonight, huh?" Lucy looked at the fire in the fire place. It cast a golden glow across the hardwood floors making her feel relaxed. Quiet folk music would be nice, acoustic guitars were her favorite. Her attention shifted to the blue haired girl beside her, the short girl loved loud rock music. Once Lucy had gone to a concert in the next city over with Levy, not really knowing what to expect she was thrust into a huge crowd of sweaty people who jumped and yelled and danced to the loud electric guitars and screeching vocals. It had been an amazing experience, high energy and really exciting, but not quite Lucy's cup of tea.

The door chimed and her attention was pulled to the small group of people. She looked at the clock, already eight PM her shift had gone by so quick. Stretching she watched from behind the bar as the band set up for their gig. Lights came on behind them, a rug lay cast out on the floor where they placed their speakers and instrument cases. A couple groupies trickled in before the show started. The boss came out from the back to talk to the band, as well as move most of the tables farther away for anyone who wanted to stand close to the musicians. All in all everyone seemed content and soon the music started.

The night dragged on from there, the place filled up, a couple people got alcoholic drinks, but most people wanted sodas or coffee. Lucy was leaning against the bar standing next to Levy when a man made his way through the crowd. He had shaggy dark hair, nothing super long, but it sort of fell in his face. His eyes were extremely dark blue, he looked kind of angry as he approached Levy at the counter.

"Can I get a drink?" The man asked.

Lucy threw a look their way, on closer inspection she noticed the man had a sword shaped necklace, a tight fitting black shirt with a white coat over it he was muscular, but the way he kept his face down made him come off as suspicious.

"What would you like?" Levy went about with her usual cheer, not put off in the slightest by the man's demeanor.

"I'll just have a beer, whatever works." He looked at Lucy who hadn't known she was staring. "Whats wrong? Do I have something on my face?" His brows furrowed and he looked _that_ much angrier.

Lucy visibly bristled, "Uh, no sorry! I-" She couldn't finish her sentence as another man walked up behind the man with the white jacket.

"Gray are you pestering the workers here?" The man with long jet black hair stood behind the man known to be Gray. He wore his hair pulled back in a silvery headband, the rest of it draped down his shoulders. This man also wore a tight black t-shirt, but his pants were cargo style with lots of little metal bits. Lucy looked at his face, metal studs glittered all around his eyes and in his ears. She resisted the urge to shriek at the terrifying man.

"As if, you are gonna be the one to bother them, Metal Face!" Gray taunted the other man.

He stepped right up to the bar now, pressing his finger into the Gray's chest, "Hey you want to call me metal face how about I shove-" The man with the piercings couldn't finish his rant because Levy plopped two mugs of beer down on the counter right in front of the two men.

"Hey, I see you two are friends, how about we be friendly and drink. Eh, Mr. Gray?" She looked at Gray pointedly, and then turned, "And what is your name?" Her bright smile seemed to catch his attention.

"Er- My name is Gajeel." He pouted looking into the crowd as he muttered his name. If Lucy wasn't imagining it, she would have sworn she could see a faint blush on the man's face.

"Nice to meet you both, I am Levy and this is Lucy!" Levy leaned back from the bar and smiled towards Lucy.

"Ah, hello, hope you are enjoying the show tonight!" Lucy quickly said, nodding to the two men who were sipping their drinks.

"Its not really my speed at all. I like heavier stuff more." Gajeel grunted over his mug. Levy perked up at that and the two started off on a conversation about bands that Lucy couldn't possibly hope to keep up with. She turned back to the man known as Gray but he had already wandered back to the music. She collected his money from the counter picking up his mug as well.

The night wore on, Levy had wandered to the far side of the area, sitting at a table chatting away with the man known as Gajeel. Lucy couldn't help but smile when she realized their hair was pulled back in a similar fashion. They were cute together. It had gotten pretty boring now that most people where either drunk or just plain sleepy. Two girls sat at a table, completely bent over with their mouths hanging open, drooling as they slept. Gray had disappeared a while ago and no one approached her for a drink. The fire was dying down, knowing the boss would say something if she didn't keep tending to it, Lucy walked over to the large fire place. She bent down on her knees, fanning the little coals back to a gentle flame, then she shifted some of the logs, pushing two further back into the chamber so that they would catch. Leaning forward again she blew air onto the littlest of the flames, watching as they danced towards the dry wood, just waiting to catch. It was mesmerizing watching the little flames dance wickedly about the logs, their golden light casted on her face, soon the flames caught, roaring up. She continued to sit there, entranced by their light and their whispering crackles, if she focused it was almost as if she could hear words.

"You shouldn't get too close, you will burn your hair." A deep voice came from behind her, breaking her trance.

"Huh?" Lucy turned and looked up into the face of a man with pink hair.

He was staring at her intensely, she watched the flames dance in his eyes and felt some warmth in her chest. Quickly standing, Lucy dusted her skirt off, hiding her flushed cheeks as best as she could as she tried to compose herself.

"Well I must get back to work, thank you." She nodded curtly and headed back for the safety of the bar when she felt him touch her hand.

"You are burned." He said staring at her pointer finger.

She could feel the blush creeping farther up her face, how stupid could she have been leaning so close to the fire, burning her finger, what a klutz!

"Ah haha, I guess I will go put some ice on it then, excuse me!" She pulled her arm from his grip. Something about this man made her feel uneasy. She quickly turned, looking towards the bar she caught eyes with Gray, he still looked angry. Lucy put her finger in her mouth as she wondered if Gray always looked angry. When she stepped behind the bar, she stood with her piece of ice from the fridge. The pink haired man was directly in front of her, leaning way over the front of the bar to watch her. She nearly jumped out of her skin she was so surprised to see him.

"Can I help you!?" She hissed out between her teeth.

"Huh? Nah, I was just watching you is all. What's your name?" He leaned back, sitting in a chair and staring her right in the eyes.

Lucy's brows furrowed, what a strange person this was. She looked to the corner where Levy still sat with the man with all the piercings, she hoped the little blue haired girl was alright.

"My name is Lucy. Lucy Heartfilia." She said, looking him in the eyes when she introduced herself. "And you are?"

His grin cracked his face in half it was so wide, "My name is Natsu! It is a pleasure to meet you Lucy." When he said her name goose bumps rose on the back of her neck. _What a peculiar effect._ His hand was thrust out to shake hers, without thinking she set the ice down and reached for his hand, the desire to touch him a lot stronger than she wished to admit to herself. After she let go she blushed again, looking away from the pinkette in front of her.

"H-how do you like the music?' Lucy asked. _ Just think of him as another customer, Lucy that is all he is, stop getting so flustered._ He looked towards the band as if this was the first time he noticed them there. Lucy took the time to look him over. His hair was short but it spiked straight up, like nothing she had ever seen before. Not to mention the color of his hair was absolutely absurd, _he must dye it_ although, Levy did not dye her hair. Levy's hair was that bright blue color naturally. It had taken Lucy so long to get the shorted girl to finally admit she never dyed her hair and it still took Lucy ages to finally believe her. Other than the hair he wasn't too out of the ordinary. His pants were black and kind of baggy, his shirt was a plain grey color and then he had a worn black leather jacket pulled loosely over his t-shirt.

"They are cool. A little too boring for me." He turned back to face her only to widen his eyes in surprise. "Are you pouting?" He pointed to her face.

"What!? No that is absurd, why would I pout, it isn't like your opinion matters to me. We only just met, why would it matter. It doesn't matter." She had to forcibly shut her self up. The blush returned to her face and she glared at him from beneath her blond bangs, "I wasn't pouting."

He held up his hands in defense, "Okay no pouting."

There was a weird 'thunk' sound followed by microphone feed-0back. Lucy rounded the corner of the bar to see that the lead singer had dropped his drink on the floor. He looked trashed, most of the crowd was too at this point. The clock said it was two AM _no wonder I am exhausted_ Lucy thought. She went over to clean up the spilled drink as the boss came out from the back. He paid the band and asked them to start packing up. Levy and Gajeel came over from the side of the restaurant.

"Time to clean up, I guess." Levy yawned and stretched out. She pulled the trash can over for Lucy to drop the broken glass in to.

All of the band groupies began filing out the front door. The boss woke the two girls up from the table and slowly ushered them out. The three odd looking guys all grouped together chatting for a second.

Gajeel came over to Levy, " So, uh, I guess I will see you later."

Levy beamed at him, "Yeah, see you Tuesday night!"

Lucy raised an impressed brow at Levy's words, it sounded like she got a date. Natsu stared over his shoulder at her from the doorway. At her glance, he cracked another smile and waved behind him, exiting with Gajeel and Gray.

"So, you and the piercing guy?" Lucy pried for some gossip.

"Oh, yeah! We are going on a date on Tuesday night, you should bring that pink haired guy if he rolls straight." Levy stuck her tongue out at her best friend, teasingly.

"Hey! I am sure Natsu is straight, he is just part of the weirdo hair color group that you also fell out of." Lucy poked fun right back at her. A slightly wet cloth flew through the air, smacking the blondette in the side of the face. "HEY!" She pulled the offending rag off and tossed the projectile back at the Bluette who giggled and dodged the attack.

"You ladies can head home now, it is far too late and I will have this place cleaned up in no time. Go on! And be safe." The boss ushered the two trouble makers outside of the pub.

Lucy flopped down in her bed, finally at home after her exhausting day at work. Her arm lay across her closed eyes, images of flames danced on her closed lids. She remembered the heat of that man who had grabbed her hand. The way his eyes seemed to look deep in to her eyes, it was as if he saw something else in her. Something more? She shook her head to clear the rambling thoughts. _What a weird man, Natsu._ She lifted her hand to her face, looking in the dark at her pale skin, her brow furrowed in confusion. She turned her hand over looking over the back, and then back to the front, searching.

"The burn mark is gone."

**Dun dun duuuuun! Haha and there we go, chapter two is out. I haven't proof read over it at all so I hope it is good, sorry I am too lazy to read and make sure it makes sense u_u Also I promise this isn't a Gajevy fic although I love that pairing too haha, there will be other relationships within the plot of ye grand ol NaLu goodness, hope you do not mind that. So I introduced the boys this chapter, hope to get more NaLu interaction next chapter. Also I am bumping this rating to M because it is going to be M shortly ANYWAYYY so, mine as well do it now. Also, there is no Gray and Lucy pairing to this at all, I realize it may come off that way, I just think he looks mad all the time. (and the bit when he looks at her from across the room is mean to be ironic because she says she needs ice for her finger, whoops okay lol)**

**Again, thank you so much for reading, and let me know anything you would like to recommend! See you all soon!**


End file.
